


Startled

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [112]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, poor marinette lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Adrien wakes up to Ladybug standing over him, looking concerned.





	Startled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request from my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

“Adrien? Adrien, are you okay?”

Adrien jolts awake at the sound of his name. His head feels heavy and his eyelids doubly so, but he manages to open his eyes a tiny bit. A girl is standing over him, her dark hair framing her face. Ladybug. What is Ladybug doing here? Did he pass out in the middle of a fight? “Ladybug? What’re you doing here?” he manages to slur, his head swirling with confusion.

“What?” Ladybug gasps, sounding unusually startled. Her hands fly up to cover her mouth.

“What are you talking about?” Another voice chimes in. It’s Alya. She’s standing next to Ladybug, her hands on her hips. “Ladybug isn’t here, that’s just Marinette. We were worried about you. You passed out in the middle of class and were talking in your sleep.”

“He’s really burning up,” Nino says, taking his hand off Adrien’s forehead. Adrien hadn’t even noticed that he was there.

“He must be delirious to mistake our Marinette for Ladybug,” Alya says, slinging an arm around her friend’s shoulders. Marinette nods in agreement.

“They kind of look alike, though,” Nino points out. Marinette looks uncomfortable. “I’m just kidding!” he says defensively, holding his hands up in surrender.

Adrien tunes out of their conversation; everything is too loud and he’s too tired to concentrate. His head is really starting to hurt. He feels a few tears slip down his cheeks, but he’s too exhausted and overheated to be embarrassed.

“Adrien? You’re crying. Is something wrong?” Marinette is standing over him again, and she sounds worried.

“I want my mom,” he mumbles, closing his eyes. She was always there for him when he was sick before. Where is she now? Above him, he hears panicked chatter.

“We should take him to the nurse,” Alya says decisively. “He’s really sick and out of it.”

Marinette and Nino nod in agreement. Looping his arm around Adrien’s slim shoulders, Nino eases him into a standing position. Adrien groans in protest. “Sorry, dude,” Nino apologizes. “But don’t worry, we’re going to make sure that you get all fixed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
